1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to a solar cell and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solar cell is a photoelectric conversion device converting photonic energy, e.g., solar energy, into electrical energy, and has been recognized as a renewable and pollution-free next generation energy source.
If a solar cell absorbs photonic energy, e.g., solar energy, in a photoactive layer, electron-hole pairs (“EHPs”) are produced in a semiconductor, and the produced electrons and holes move to an n-type semiconductor and a p-type semiconductor, respectively, and are collected at an electrode, and thus photonic energy may be converted into electrical energy.
In order to produce substantially large quantities of electrical energy, it is important for a solar cell to effectively trap light entering the solar cell, and effectively collect electrons and holes produced due to the trapped light.